User talk:Rod12
Green Arrow: Year One and Green Arrow: Longbow Hunters I've worked out the problem. The wiki is called Green Arrow instead of Green Arrow Wiki so when you call something Green Arrow: it classes it as a page like MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation so that's why we can't name articles properly. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:56, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure. I'm not even sure why it's only called Green Arrow and not Green Arrow Wiki, I just know that if you get a message on here the notification says Green Arrow not Green Arrow Wiki where on the other wikis it says Batman Wiki, Shazam Wiki etc. Maybe talk to a staff member? - Doomlurker (talk) 23:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Rename Hello! Your message regarding the wiki name came on the weekend, but it looks as if it has already been fixed. I see the main page is showing as "Green_Arrow_Wiki" when - from what I read - it used to be just "Green_Arrow." Is that correct, or is this still an issue? Please let me know, and if it's still an issue I'll see what I can do. :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:13, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Excellent! I'm glad she sorted it out for you, reaching me on the weekends is hit-or-miss most of the time. ;) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:26, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Background All the backgrounds (well most) need modifying anyway since Wikia updated so things need to be changed up. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:24, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I've already asked someone for Aquaman. Wonder Woman, Batman and Shazam are all fine, so that just means I need Aquaman sorted and Hawkman. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:13, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I designed a new one for Aquaman it's just too big to upload which is why I asked for help. Hawkman will probably get a new one too. This site needs one, otherwise they look fine. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:06, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Category Sorted. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:29, March 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Tempest and The Undertaking By the looks of it, at least as I've seen it, Tempest appears to probably be The Undertaking's public name. Though they may be different. But I'm almost certain they're related. Should be interesting to see what comes! —MakeShift (talk · ) Category Sorted it. And yeah everything looked fine on the wikis. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:04, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I liked the episode. Clara is a great assistant. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:05, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I hadn't heard about the collected edition of Shazam! where did you read that? - Doomlurker (talk) 21:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Team Issue Update Project Cool, I'll probably try and sort JL on Aquaman later so that will be sorted. We should probably add the main page for JLA here along with updated the JL article and gallery. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:39, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Justice League of America (Volume 3) I've been updating the main team pages on some of the wikis and I just thought, why not? There's no harm done in it being here and Justice League (Volume 2) is on here even though there has only been one issue with Green Arrow in and he's not even part of the team. I just need to upload the Issue #1 covers and it's all up to date. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:06, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I noticed the editing mistake too which is why I've been modifying the Earth 2 Issues. I think what happens is no article exists so I copy the previous issue and sometimes forget to change the formatting. I'll go through the JLA issues as I have updated all of the covers for that one. I am in the process of updating the main and gallery pages of Earth 2 - User:Doomlurker